1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicular jacks and more particularly pertains to a new portable vehicular hydraulic jack for elevating a vehicle using pressurized power steering fluid for the purpose of repairing a tire or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicular jacks is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicular jacks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,535; U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,723; U.S. Pat. Des. 349,386; U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,091; U.S. Pat. No. 2,165,367; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,745,067.
In these respects, the portable vehicular hydraulic jack according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of elevating a vehicle using pressurized power steering fluid for the purpose of repairing a tire or the like.